


more than one exchange

by peaktotheocean



Series: more than one [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M, Missing Scene, True Love's HandJob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaktotheocean/pseuds/peaktotheocean
Summary: Cobb knew as well as anyone that a certain kind of adrenaline after a fight came and went quick enough but still, he wouldn't have thought watching a Krayt dragon explode would get a guy going.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Series: more than one [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149302
Comments: 5
Kudos: 157





	more than one exchange

Cobb knew as well as anyone that a certain kind of adrenaline after a fight came and went quick enough but still, he wouldn't have thought watching a Krayt dragon explode would get a guy going. 

Well, perhaps it wasn't the carnage so much as the guy who took out the damn thing.

Same guy who rolled up into his town, demanded his armor, and just a few days later, set off his pack in order to protect him. Cobb willed his stomach to settle as he thought about how he had shot into the air and only the armor had protected him. Just in time to see the Mandalorian eaten up by the dragon and disappear into the sand. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so terrified just waiting for something that he couldn't convince himself was really going to happen.

That bounty hunter had been set to sacrifice himself and leave his kid to Cobb. Surely that deserved more than a quick hand job exchange in one of the smaller caves as his townsfolk and the Raiders took apart the dragon bit by disgusting bit.

But that was all they had time for. Frankly, once Mando got him out of his armor, Cobb was worried he was going to vanish right then. Take his kid, the kit, and just go and leave him with his dick out.

He hadn't though.

"You didn't even take off the helmet," Cobb complained roughly, leaning against Beskar armor that was far sturdier than the worn plates he had been going around in. Mando stood his ground, letting Cobb catch his breath for perhaps longer than was warranted. The warm weight of his arm around Cobb's shoulder was slightly ruined the weight and hard angles of the armor that tried to sink into his skin

"I don't."

Cobb waited for more from the Mandalorian but nothing came. He couldn't even tell if he was looking at him or not. He assumed as much in attempt to keep his ego about him but still, way to give a guy a complex. 

"I suspect you don't want me to put that back on," Cobb gestured to the armor he had pulled up over his head in homes that this frantic fumbling would be, well, more, "But we don't have the same reason."

That got the smallest huff out of the bounty hunter, with his shoulders even going up just a fraction. Cobb felt it as opposed to seeing it.

"I..." He looked from the armor to Cobb and then back again.

Cobb didn't know much about him but guy had nothing but his damn code was and his kid. He wasn't about to have him rethink a decision that he'd just end up regretting. Regardless of the warm curl that the hesitancy had kindled low in his stomach.

"No, we had a deal. That's yours," Cobb nodded, tone not as gentle as he could have made it, only because he didn't think it would be appreciated given the circumstances. "Come on, I'll carry it out for you. Make sure your kid isn't just out there eating raw meat."

"He likes it that way," Mando sighed but followed Cobb out all the same.


End file.
